Souvenirs de guerre
by Rika01
Summary: Ils se connaissaient... Lui pensait l'aimait, elle l'ignorait... Pourtant, la guerre les a rapprochés... déchirés.....


Auteur : Rika

Série Gundam SEED

Genre : euh ??? romance et drama je crois…

Disclamer : les perso ne m'appartiennent pas évidemment.

Résumé :Ils se connaissaient... Lui pensait l'aimait, elle l'ignorait...

Pourtant, la guerre les a rapprochés... déchirés...

Et ils se sont aimés.

Bonne lecture

Au début, elle ne faisait pas trop attention… Trop timide…

Et puis, de toute façon, elle était amoureuse de Sai…

Bien sur, elle avait remarqué qu'il était mignon,, mais elle s'en fichait un peu, pour dire la vérité…

Elle ne savait pas que les événements allaient la bouleverser à ce point-la….

Sa avait commencé par… Elle ne savait plus trop en fait…

une attaque peut-être ? Oui, c'était ça...

Elle était entrée dans cette navette de sauvetage… Et elle l'avait retrouvé, LUI…. Kira…

Elle était heureuse de voir quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait ! Et puis, si lui était là, Sai et les autres aussi…

Elle avait eu de la chance en somme….Après, c'était plus ou moins tranquille….

Bien sur, ils étaient en guerre, mais ça ne la concernait pas vraiment….

De ça aussi, elle s'en fichait un peu….

Mais tout a basculé…

Son père…. Mort…. Alors qu'IL aurait pu le sauver…..

Elle lui en voulait. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête…. Même ses sentiments…..

Rage. Il ne l'a pas sauvé ! Il me l'avait promis !

Incompréhension. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ?

Tristesse. Non, il n'est pas mort….. Je ne veux pas ! Papaaaaaaaa………

Détermination. IL doit exterminer ceux qui ont tué mon père… C'est la faute à ces maudits coordinateurs…. Même s'IL en est un…

Elle avait oublié cette fille…. Cette drôle de coordinatrice, qui se croyait son amie….

Oui, elle l'avait oubliée…. Tout ce qui comptait maintenant, c'était que Kira tue les coordinateurs !

Mais il allait partir se retirer de l'armée ! Il ne fallait pas !

Il n'avait pas vengé on père ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Elle ne le lui pardonnerait pas, sinon….

Alors, elle avait demandé à être engagée dans l'armée…. Les autres la suivraient, c'était sur….

Et elle avait raison….. IL avait cédé… Il l'avait suive…. Maintenant, IL les tuerait….

Elle voulait tellement qu'il fasse cela pour elle…. Elle savait qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle….. Alors, elle en avait profité. Bien sur, c'était mal, mais elle s'en fichait… ceux qui avaient tué son père avaient fait des choses mal aussi….

Mais pourtant, ce baiser qu'elle lui avait donné avait un gout amer… un gout de culpabilité… mais elle l'avait ignoré…. Elle avait continué à rester près de lui. A le rassurer…

Puis, il était tombé inconscient, après avoir atterri sur terre…. Bien sur, elle n'était pas inquiète…. Non, cette boule qui se formait dans sa gorge, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle tenait à lui, non… Et ses yeux qui devenaient humides quand elle le voyait dormir, c'est juste parce qu'il faisait trop chaude… Oui, c'était juste pour ça….

Pourtant, quand il s'était réveillé, elle l'avait consolé…. Elle s'était offerte à lui…. Car il savait qu'ainsi, il la protégerait…. Pourtant, elle ne l'aimait pas…. C'est vrai… Si elle le serrait dans ses bras alors qu'il dormait, c'était juste pour son plan….Et non pas parce que la chaleur de son corps contre le sien l'apaisait… non, pas du tout….

Tout ceci avait continué… pendant des jours et des semaines…. Et elle restait la, impuissante, à voir ses sentiments pour lui évoluer…. A ce rendre compte petit à petit qu'elle tenait à lui…

Mais non, c'était impossible… Elle aimait Sai…. Sai… qui les avait vus…. Elle n'avait rien pu faire…. Pourtant, les mots de Kira alors qu'il disait qu'elle seule le comprenait lui avaient fait mal…. Car elle se sentait encore coupable….mais elle avait balayé ce sentiment, comme quelque chose d'inutile…. Kira partirait bientôt au combat…. Et il la protégerait….

Puis, ils étaient arrivés à ORB… Ou il y avait cette drôle de fille… Peut-être semblait-elle aussi amoureuse de Kira….Elle avait sentit de la colère… de la jalousie peut-être ? Non !

C'était simplement parce que si cette fille se mêlait de ses affaires, elle gâcherait on plan…. Alors princesse ou pas, elle ne devait pas se mettre en travers de sa route !

Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de Cagalli pour tout gâcher… Elle le faisait bien elle-même…. Il avait refusé d'aller voir ses parents… par pitié pour elle ! Elle lui en voulait…. Cela lui faisait mal… maintenant, qu'elle lui avait dit elle aussi des choses blessantes, tout était fini….

Mais le fait qu'il le lui dise lui-même l'avait achevée….

Elle avait mal…. Maintenant, elle savait que ce n'était pas seulement la déception de voir son plan à l'eau… Non, elle avait mal car elle l'aimait…. Mais elle ne le méritait pas…

Elle avait donc essayé de rester calme et voulait de nouveau lui parler, une fois qu'il serait revenu du combat…. Mais ce moment n'arriverait jamais….

Disparu !

Ce mot semblait résonner dans sa tête, mais elle n'en saisissait toujours pas le sens…. C'était impossible, pas lui !

Elle ne pensait plus à rien… Elle avait sorti son arme machinalement… Ce coordinateur devait mourir… C'était à cause de lui, qu'il était mort….

Non !

Ce cri aussi, elle l'avait entendu… Et il lui rappelait tous ses sentiments…. Elle s'était effondrée, en larmes. Tout était fini. Kira était mort, et elle devait aller autre part.

Mais encore une fois, tout avait été chamboulé… Cet homme… ce Le Creuset, l'avait capturée…

Mais même s'il l'impressionnait, elle s'en fichait un peu…

Kira était mort…

Ce commandant lui avait dit qu'elle alalit mettre fin à la guerre… Elle n'avait pas compris…. Mais elle l'avait trouvé étrange... Elle était soulagé qu'il l'envoie dans cette navette, même si elle avait la disquette dans sa poche… cette disquette-même qui mettrait fin à la guerre…. Alors elle avait lancé un appel… Et elle s'était rendu compte que Kira était vivant ! Vivant !

Elle avait fondu en larmes….

Puis, ce vaisseau le Dominion, l'avait secourue… Le lieutenant Badgirule y était… Tout était fini maintenant….Tout allait bien se passer….

Mais encore une fois, tout avait basculé….Cet Azrael était fou… Le lieutenant allait bientôt mourir, une balle dans le ventre…. Mais elle avait eu la présence d'esprit de les envoyer dans une navette… Elle retrouver l'Archangel ! Et Kira !

Pourtant, au moment ou elle se disait que tout allait bien maintenant, il y avait eu cette lumière… Cette lumière aveuglante… Une grande chaleur…

Kira…

Un moment de silence, puis elle s'était sentie partir… Elle Le voyait… pleurant, l'appelant…

C'était fini pour elle… Elle ne pourrait plus le revoir… de toute façon, elle ne le méritait pas… Cette fille, cette coordinatrice, si…. Elle allait s'occuper de lui…. L'aimer, peut-être… Aussi fort qu'elle-même l'avait aimé…

Alors, cette fois, Fllay avait écouté on cœur…Elle voulait que kira soit heureux, qu'il sourie… Même si elle n'était pas près de lui… Mais son amour l'accompagnerait… Toujours….

Je ne fais jamais des trucs très longs, je sais


End file.
